


Drunken Kisses

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss was sloppy, the taste of alcohol on both of their lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Lila/Rebecca - drunk.

The kiss was sloppy, the taste of alcohol on both of their lips. Lila’s lips parted, giving Rebecca more access, tasting her. Lila moaned, fingers gripping Rebecca’s shoulders. After a few moments, she pulled back, pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. Rebecca’s eyes roamed down her chest and she smiled, taking another swing of beer before pulling Lila in for another kiss. 

Lila felt Rebecca’s hands moving down her back, finding her bra strap. It was quickly undone and pulled off and Lila shivered as a breeze blew past them. Rebecca’s voice was in her ear then, her words slurring slightly as she whispered, “I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
